


The Nerd Shirt

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nerdy Derek, Short, nerdy nerds in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: It's Derek's birthday. Stiles gets him a shirt.





	The Nerd Shirt

“So what do you think?” Stiles asked excitedly, watching Derek process his gift. He held up the t shirt, reading it; it was grey and had Chewbacca with his arms crossed on it, saying “Chewbacca Don't Care” in bold black letters. 

“I love it.”


End file.
